Let Me Be Your Comforter
by jovanerporvida
Summary: Ah,Love spoken in any other language- the true romance that is Thomas and Dayzee, who I believe are the most romantic couple on the show. I noticed they were not represented, so I chose to correct that. Come fall in love with Thayzee! plz R&R
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own these characters. The characters are copyrighted through Bell Dramatic Serial Company and CBS. Only the plot is my idea. Now- with that out of the way... Here's my first try at dong this. Let me know what you think. Feedback would be greatly appreciated... thanks again... One more thing... (shameless plug),if you like the true romance that is THAYZEE, check out our Breathless Forum on .com/Thomas_and_Dayzee for all things ThAYZEE. Enjoy!

Scene 1:

Thomas wasn't sure what he was going to do when he walked into DAYZEES. He just knew that he couldn't avoid her anymore. He had to see her and before he realized it, he was opening the door.

He heard the slight roar of the customers as he walked in. The crowd noise quickly disappeared when he saw Dayzee. He was still mesmerized by her. He watched as she floated from table to table. Such grace, he thought. God, she was beautiful. Her laugh. Her easy going smile. The way she had her hair up today highlighted her playful eyes. Those lips...

Thomas exhaled. How he missed those lips caressing his. One mistake, one decision had cost him the most dearest thing in his life. He was not prepared for the onslaught of memories that surrounded him. They engulfed him. What he wouldn't give to touch, to hold her like that again.

_Fight for her_, his inner voice screamed. _Didn't you say she was worth fighting for?_

"Too late," he answered aloud, the melancholy in his voice matching his feelings.

"Thomas?" a deep voice sliced through his thoughts.

He broke his gaze from Dayzee and looked to see who was speaking to him.

"Anthony," he said half smiling. "How are you?"

"That's funny... I was about to ask you the same question," Anthony said as he slightly guided Thomas to the left, so customers could enter. "Are you alright?"

Thomas set his radar on Dayzee again. She was poetry in motion, he thought.

"Sure, I'm okay." he answered halfheartedly. "Just stopped by to get the best coffee I know."

_And the woman you love_, his inner voice taunted.

Thomas knew his conscience was right. He loves this woman. She consumes his thoughts day and night. Without her, his heart isn't whole.

"Would you excuse me for a minute, Anthony?" Thomas asked as he started to walk away.

Anthony grabbed Thomas' arm, stopping Thomas in mid stride.

"Not yet, Thomas. Patience. Let fate finish her work. Fate can be a cruel mistress when she's messed with."

They both turned their heads toward the figure as he walked through the door. The figure didn't notice them, but kept moving toward Dayzee. Thomas attempted to struggle out of Anthony's grip, but Anthony only held on tighter.

He looked at Thomas and whispered: "Didn't you hear me before, son? Let fate do what she has to do."

Thomas stared at Anthony like he grew two heads and three arms. That's all he had been doing. Waiting. He had given her space, given her time and each day was torture. He saw her, felt her everywhere- it was too much. And now, here was the moment he prayed for. And he promised himself that he would not let it slip through his fingers again.

"Look," Thomas started.

"Trust me. Have faith." Anthony answered, loosening his grip a bit. "Fate and Destiny has heard you."

Thomas saw the person trying to talk to Dayzee. She seemed to be ignoring him. A glimmer of hope rose to the surface in Thomas. He had to get closer. To make sure that she was safe, he told himself.

Anthony released his grip. Thomas believed that was his cue. He slowly strode towards her. He decided that he would hover near her, just enough to stay within earshot, but close enough to protect her. His angel had been there in his times of need, now it was his turn.

"I"m here, Dayzee," Thomas spoke softly. " Always."

Scene 2:

She made him dizzy, with all this following her around.

"Come on, Dayzee, stop it now. We need to talk."

Keeping her back towards him, Dayzee placed the coffee cup in front of the customer and smiled. She headed to another table.

"I thought we talked about it earlier, Marcus," she answered as she wiped it down. "when I found Amber in your bed. I hope she got home okay-I was _so _worried."

The look she threw Marcus shook him to the core. This was way beyond a "I messed up speech" and he knew it. Still, he had to give it a shot.

"Dayzee, is there somewhere where can talk privately? No one needs to know our business."

"We have nothing to discuss." she said, still wiping at the imaginary stain on the table.

She looked up and cocked her eyebrow.

"You still here?" she asked sarcastically.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "I am not going anywhere until we talk about this."

Dayzee gripped the towel in her hands tighter. Marcus felt her starting to waiver.

"Please," he begged.

She stood motionless but he saw it in her eyes. There was a chance.

"Please," he asked again, edging closer.

Marcus reached for her hand, she moved away.

"Five minutes." she said gesturing with the towel towards the back office.

Thomas intently watched them. However, he chose to bide him time for now.

Scene 3:

"Okay, Marcus, " she said, checking her watch. " Five minutes starting now."

Think fast, he thought quickly. " Dayzee-"

She held her hand up. "Let me guess. It's not what I think, right? It was a total misunderstanding. What are you gong to blame it on? Oh I know, it was the Jamie Foxx defense? Was it the wine? Oh no, she must have drugged you. That's it-"

"Will you let me speak?" Marcus asked.

"To hear more of your lies? No, I don't think so. I got the truth this morning."

Marcus released a frustrating sigh. Why the hell did he give her a key?

Thomas paced nervously a few steps away. Enough was enough. Time was ticking. He'll be damned if he let this moment... wait, did he hear glass breaking? A few seconds later , there was no denying Marcus' voice bellowing: _"You cold hearted bitch... you gave it up on the streets , so what's wrong with me?"_

Thomas rushed in and glanced quickly at the glass on the concrete floor. Then he saw Marcus holding Dayzee's arm in a crippling hold.

"Let her go!' Thomas yelled, forcing Marcus' grip to loosen on Dayzee. Thomas turned towards her and cupped her face in his hands.

"You alright, angel?" Thomas asked. He began to inspect her up and down while caressing her face.

He saw the tears brimming in the rims of her eyes.

"Dayzee, you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked, his concern in full view.

Marcus scoffed. " Of course, here comes the knight in shining armor to the rescue."

Thomas placed Dayzee behind him. Marcus laughed in disbelief.

"This don't concern you, rich boy... so I suggest you leave." growled Marcus

"You first." Thomas countered.

Marcus peered over Thomas's shoulder at Dayzee. "We were just having a friendly discussion, right Dayzee?"

Thomas felt her shiver.

"Seems the lady thinks otherwise." he answered.

"What's going in here?' Leilani asked standing between Marcus and Thomas.

Marcus pointed at Thomas and Dayzee. "Nothing. Leilani. Dayzee and I were talking when _he _showed up..."

He tried to lunge at Thomas but Leilani held him off.

"Marcus," Leilani yelled as she restrained him again. Leilani saw the wildness in Marcus' eyes.

"Marcus! Calm down!"

Thomas knew something was wrong- he turned around and Dayzee had disappeared.

When Leilani felt that she had Marcus at a more rational state, she set her focus on Thomas.

"You want to fill me in?" she asked.

"I... I have to find her." Thomas mumbled. He started to walk away. He stopped halfway and glared at Marcus.

"This ain't over."

"Say when and where, rich boy." Marcus said vehemently.

Scene 4:

_Where is she? _He tried everywhere. Her apartment, the soup kitchen she volunteered at, the day care. So far, nothing.

Marcus had really outdone himself today, Thomas thought. He felt his anger bubbling. Thomas listened to the melodic sound of the wiper blades against the windshield, forcing himself to calm. Not his main focus now, he rationalized. Dayzee was alone and it was starting to rain. Hard.

Thomas slowed the car down as he pulled around the corner. He parked it, turned off the engine and ran to the pier.

She stood there, looking out at the ocean.

"Dayzee," he called out.

She cried into the wind. "Go away, Thomas."

He stood behind her. The pain tore at his heart to see her like this. His first instinct was to hold her, to chase away the demons that darkened her thoughts.

"Let's get out of the rain." he said.

She said nothing nor did she move. He moved in closer, placing his hands on her hips. Thomas raged a battle within himself. Even with the rain falling, he could smell the sweet jasmine and orchid scent swirling around her. To be so near... to touch her and yet-

"Lady Day, please." he coaxed, a breath away from her ear, embracing her closer.

Dayzee faced him. Had she heard him right? His special nickname for her. Was this her Thomas?Not the impostor who had betrayed her trust, her heart, but the Thomas who moved heaven and earth to ensure her happiness? The same Thomas who causes her to catch her breath just a little when he looks at her? One like the look he was giving her now- the one where he lingers at her lips for a moment and then slowly surrenders his gaze to hers.

"God help me, Dayzee. I can't -" he said, reading her thoughts.

It was sweet. It was deliberate. At first, he was gentle, but when he felt her body melt against his, her arms wrapped around him, he deepened the kiss. As if that kiss was his lifeline, he quickly gathered her in his arms and rushed over to one of the gazebos near the pier. Thomas hastened his walk up the gazebo steps, located the bench and placed her possessively on his lap.

_Right where she belongs_, his inner voice rejoiced.

Dayzee broke the kiss first, feeling as if she had been swept up in a hurricane. She opened her eyes and wondered to herself: How does he do that to me? She had to get some distance. She lowered her arms and attempted to stand.

" No," Thomas said firmly as he tightened his hold on her hips.

Thomas didn't hesitate. He reached for her lips once more. The contact jolted him as it coursed through his veins. Only she can do this to him.

_That was one hell of a taste and he wanted more. He will be collecting on that soon. No need to even question._

The rain pounding against the rooftop forced him back to reality. He ended the kiss but not before he dragged it out- savoring it like a man enjoying his last meal. Thomas greeted her with a devilish grin and cleared his throat. Back to the business at hand.

" Tell me what happened," he said, focusing in on her lips again.

Dayzee shifted a little in his lap. His fear heightened. She was trying to get away. When Thomas realized it was for her to get more comfortable; he accepted the small victory.

"You mean the announcement he screamed?" she asked sardonically. " I wasn't sure anyone had heard."

She looked away for a moment. After a few minutes, her tone went serious. " Thomas, it wasn't the fact that he said what he said or how he said it. People prejudge me all the time. That is nothing new, I've grown quite a thick skin...but that fact he _believed _it with such conviction, such hatred."

Dayzee shook her head and exhaled. " I won't sugar coat it...I have done some things I am not proud of. But that? That was never an option."

Her anger lit the fire in her eyes. "Did you know that I caught him today with Amber? I went over to surprise him this morning. Only the joke was on me. Oh, he tried the usual- it was a mistake, it meant nothing-"

Dayzee looked down at the ground, then locked her gaze on him.

"So the two men who promised to shelter and protect me from the storms that might overwhelm me, to be there when troubles encircle me-"

She paused.

" Shattered my trust. Left me without a haven, without direction. Any idea on how to recover from that, Thomas?"

Scene 5

Dayzee's words wrenched at Thomas' heart. The disappointment in her eyes spoke volumes. To know that he played a part in her unhappiness, assisted in her anguish brought no solace to him.

They sat listening to the rain as the question hung precariously in the air. Thomas knew she needed to hear the answer but to have her in his arms took precedent. He would make this right. He was lost without her and he would not lose her again. He lightly moved her hair away from her face. He moved her closer to him, caressing her.

"Dayzee, " he said as he brushed his fingers across her face. "I can't change the past. The choice I made caused you pain- I'm sorry for that. No words can ever ease it, but I learned, at quite a heavy price, it also cost me my best friend and the woman I love. All I know is that I want you in my future. And I will try my damnedest to make it up to you if you give me the chance."

"Oh, Thomas," she whispered.

He readied himself for another kiss. Instead he heard her say: "I think we should go."

She stood up. " I mean, if we stay in these clothes any longer..."

Thomas nodded. Maybe he confessed too much too soon. He didn't regret it though. He would do it again. Dayzee had allowed him a second chance and that was all that mattered.

He grabbed her hand. " Ready ?" he smiled. Dayzee nodded and they ran out into the rain towards Thomas' car.

Dayzee reached in her purse for her key. Thomas had walked her to her door and now was holding onto her as if they were joined at the hip. He told her that he lost once already, so that meant he had to keep an eye on her.

Dayzee smiled as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. After a few attempts (this one can be quite distracting, she thought to herself) she was able to get the door open;with a somewhat very determined Thomas at her heels.

"Ah- where do you think you're going?" she asked turning around to face him.

"Me?" Thomas returned, feigning surprise. "Well, when you said earlier.."

" Oh, no you don't Forrester," she pushed at him playfully. " I said _I_ needed to get out of these clothes-"

"Correction," he teased, pointing his finger at her. You said and I quote 'if we stay in these clothes any longer' unquote. That meant to me you might need some assistance. Which I happily accept as my duty..."

He held her and slowly lowered his head. Dayzee sidestepped him. He could see the mirth in her eyes.

It made him proud he could do that.

"I'm sure one of the hundreds of showers you have in that big mansion of yours will suffice. However, my humble abode," she motioned her hands around the room with a flourish, " can only handle one person at a time."

He approached her. She could hear the sexy timbre in his voice. "You sure about that?"

Dayzee had to change the mood pronto. This man is too quick by half.

"Alright, Lady Day, I shall allow you reprieve for the moment."

Dayzee turned away and then suddenly he reached for her. This kiss left no doubt to who won this battle. He ended the kiss, smiled and closed the door behind him.

Dayzee stood frozen for a moment and then touched her lips as if they had been burned. Was she ready for this again? This time could be more dangerous than the last, her inner voice screamed.

"That's the chance I take," she said aloud as she headed toward her bedroom.

Thomas closed his car door behind him and reached for his cell phone. He punched at the keypad, then waited for a dial tone.

"Yeah?" the other voice barked.

"The Starlight. Seven am."

Thomas clicked off.

Scene 6

Marcus studied the morning fog. This has to be a trap, he thought, examining his surroundings.

Everything about this place screamed abandonment. The concrete stairs were crumbling, the bushes were over taken by weeds, the ivy crawling out of control, years of neglect shown on the face of this building. This can't be the right address. No signs anywhere.

He glanced down at his phone when he heard it buzz. The text message said "GO AROUND THE CORNER.". Marcus hesitated. What if someone was playing a joke? His phone buzzed again. "GIVING UP SO SOON?" Marcus looked around. Nobody. He had a bad vibe about this. But something inside him took it as a challenge. He was never one to back down.

Marcus put his phone away and went around the building. He stopped at the big iron black door. He checked around one last time and pounded on the door. He pounded again. Marcus heard the swish of the peephole opening; two black eyes staring back at him. The stranger closed the peephole and Marcus heard the clicks of the locks loosening. A big burly gentleman was blocking the entrance.

Definitely security muscle, Marcus thought. This guy had the military haircut, muscular build and a look in his eyes that hinted if provoked- he would not be responsible for the consequences. The gentleman nodded for Marcus to come in. The stranger motioned to follow him.

Marcus entered into a dimly lit hallway and felt the dampness of the place. He could hear the buzzing of the light as it swung back and forth on the cord. He looked around for any exits- one can never be too careful. To his disappointment, the door he left a few feet away was the only chance at salvation.

The stranger led Marcus through a few more dark hallways and stopped. He cocked his head toward the stairs and waited.

" Thanks man. You've been a gracious host." Marcus placed his hand out.

His new found friend remained silent and folded his arms across his chest. After a few seconds, Marcus accepted the slight and proceeded to walk down the steps. He heard the creaking and tried to still his breath. He turned his head only to find his friend still standing there; legs slightly apart and his

arms still folded against his chest. No turning back now, Marcus thought.

He reached the bottom and except for the one light bulb hanging dangerously on a cord, the room was shrouded in darkness.

"Thought you wasn't gonna show." a familiar voice chimed in.

He stepped out of the shadows. Marcus shook his head and smiled.

"Figures," Marcus said. "Nice place. But tell me, how would a rich boy like you know about a place like this? I thought guys like you like to keep your hands clean."

"You ain't the only one who had a misspent youth, Marcus." Thomas answered. "How's Amber?"

Marcus removed his coat and started to roll up his sleeves. "Oh, you got jokes? I take it Dayzee told you what happened."

Thomas nodded. He rolled his sleeves up as well. "Among...other things."

"First some ground rules." Thomas said, cracking his knuckles. "One- first knockout... it's over. Two- Dayzee will have no knowledge of this."

"Lying to your girl already? Oh, wait- you already did that." Marcus taunted

Both men circled around each other, like gladiators preparing for battle.

Scene 7

Dayzee checked her watch. If she didn't motor, she won't make work at all. She felt awful about leaving Anthony and Leilani in the lurch yesterday. She grabbed her sweater, purse and headed for the bus stop.

As she opened the door, her foot kicked something. A huge white tube with a gray cover appeared at her feet. She looked down and picked it up. She carefully removed the cover and a daisy fell into her hand. She tipped the tube to get a better look. An antique parchment paper peeked through the edge. She slowly unrolled it.

Encircled in the left corner was a couple kissing. The right corner circle displayed the couple swept up in a night embrace, the stars swirling around them. It was the center of the portrait that took her breath away. An elderly couple standing on a pier enjoying a sunset. Heads resting against each other; holding hands. The caption read:

_Can I just spend my life with U?_

_-T_

He was not going to make this easy. She locked the door and began her walk.

"Morning, guys," Dayzee sang sweetly as she walked into the shop.

Leilani met her first. " Uh huh." she said as she pursed her lips.

"What?" Dayzee asked.

"What do you mean 'what'?" she threw back.

Dayzee didn't need to guess. However, if she refused to acknowledge it...

"Oh that?" Dayzee waived her hand. "That was nothing. But I do want to say I'm sorry for leaving you guys shorthanded."

Dayzee walked around Leilani and headed to the back office. She placed her drawing on the desk along with her purse.

"You call that nothing?' Leilani asked while Dayzee was getting ready to sit down. "Two men were ready to recreate the Tyson versus Holyfield match in here for you and ..."

"Leilani, please. I don't want to talk about it."

"You're right. There is a bigger issue at hand." said an unexpected voice.

Both women looked up.

"If I can have a few minutes of your time, Dayzee, alone?" Amber asked.

Dayzee looked at Amber and sat down. She didn't need this today.

"I'm sorry," Dayzee stated in her best annoying business voice while she shuffled some folders, " Now is not the best time. As you can see this is our busiest -"

" It won't take long I assure you. Besides, I'm sure your knowledgeable staff can handle the rush." she retorted.

Amber sauntered closer to Dayzee's desk. Leilani stepped in front of Amber and threw her one of her "I dare you" looks.

"It's okay, Leilani. I can take care of it."

"You sure?" Leilani asked as she sized up Amber.

"Yeah. Of course." Dayzee answered.

Leilani stared Amber down as she slowly walked away.

"Let me know if you need me to take out the trash." Leilani let the threat hang in the air as she gave Amber the once over.

Amber watched as Leilani walked out. She now focused her attention on Dayzee.

"Such loyal employees," Amber deadpanned as she sat down.

Dayzee exhaled. "Amber, what do you want?"

Amber crossed her legs. "We need to talk about Marcus. Wait, let me correct that. I came to talk about us, you and me."

"Us?" Dayzee asked as confusion set into her facial expression.

Amber nodded. "That's right. Us. I mean since Marcus and I – by the way, I am sorry you had to find us in such a state. As you are well aware, sometimes passion and true love can overrule the senses..."

This heifer is truly one piece of work, Dayzee thought to herself. She started to stand.

"Look," said Dayzee as she stood at her full height, "I have better things to do than to hear you pat yourself on the back. As you can see, I have a business to run-"

Amber stood up also. " Then don't let me keep you. You understand that Marcus, Rosie and me are a family now."

Amber gave a slight pause. "I am asking that you respect Marcus' choice and let us begin to explore what we have for each other."

Oh, Dayzee had to laugh at that one. She did.

"His choice, huh?" Dayzee scoffed. She had to make sure she heard this chick right. She had a feeling that Amber wasn't playing with a full deck but this one was too much for words. " He told you that?"

"He loves his daughter. He would do anything for her and for me."

"I see," Dayzee answered, nodding her head. "Well. Let me be the first to help."

She reached into her pocket. She rested the key on the table. " Actually, I am glad you decided to drop in. You can deliver that personally." Daisy pointed at the key. "You should suggest to Marcus to be more careful... don't want the past to just sneak up on you ."

Amber leaned over the desk and scooped up the key. "Something tells me you know a lot about that."

Amber flipped the key back and forth between her fingers. "You know...the better woman won."

Dayzee 's blood was starting to boil. The hint of triumph in Amber's voice set her on edge. She leaned in and zeroed in on Amber.

Dayzee raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. "You think? Let take a look at this, shall we? First, you tricked two men into sleeping with you so that you could have an 'in' on their fortunes. When Marcus didn't pan out, you got your hooks into Liam and that was a good gig until the birth of you child. When that blew up in your face, you _suddenly _realizedMarcus might be the better ticket. Cause after all, the Forrester name carries a lot of clout in this town. One little snag, though. Marcus had moved on with me and we couldn't have _that, _could we? Of course not... it now became a matter of pride and principle. I mean, to lose face twice?"

Dayzee smiled inwardly when she saw Amber 's crest fallen face. She could smell Amber's fear in the water. Well, Amber threw the gauntlet first.

Dayzee shook her head. " You went back to what you know. You schemed, manipulated, lied, conjured every little trick you can think of to get him back. You thought by me catching you and him in bed together would bring you two closer. He would probably be so distraught that he had no choicebut to reach out to you, to hear your voice. Except- he came looking for me. My voice mail is full with all the begging and pleading he did last night. You can listen to them if you like."

Dayzee came from behind the desk and stood toe to toe with Amber "So in this case... yeah, I guess the better woman _did_ win."

Dayzee turned her back on Amber in disgust, adding a dismissive wave. "We're done. Don't ever come here again."

"Leilani!" Dayzee called out.

"Yeah?" Leilani answered.

It was Dayzee's turn to give Amber another look of dismissal. "Make sure the trash gets out."

Thomas saw stars with that last punch. He can't let Marcus get the drop on him- he needed to focus. How many times was he told to anticipate? Get into your opponent's head? Think smarter, think faster?

He knew he had to change this around quick. Thomas moved back a little and forced his mind into overdrive.

_Think, Forrester, think, what's his weakness?_ _What are you not seeing? _

Thomas saw Marcus' left hand approaching and ducked. They moved around each other bobbing and weaving. Thomas threw a right. Swing and a miss. Then Marcus. Same result. Marcus came with a left/right combination catching Thomas in his stomach and then a shot to the jaw. Thomas swaggered a little, then recomposed himself.

"Anytime you want to call this, " Marcus said between breaths.

Thomas shook his head. " I'm...just.. getting...warmed up."

Thomas dodged another punch. They danced around each again, but Thomas noticed something. Marcus was leaving his left side unprotected. Thomas felt the jab at his side. But Marcus was not protecting his left.

Thomas became a man possessed. He began throwing all kinds of jabs- right/ left combos, some right, some left creating confusion and it was weakening Marcus. Marcus was confused and Thomas knew what he had to do.

Thomas threw the reverse combination Marcus used and Marcus fell backwards. He stood over Marcus and waited. No movement yet. He waved for the guy to come over.

The guy examined Marcus.

"He's alright?" Thomas asked, wiping the sweat out of his eyes.

The stranger nodded. Thomas walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed a towel. He threw it near Marcus.

"Good. When he wakes up, let him know that the meeting's at ten am."

Thomas walked up the stairs.

Scene 8

"Marcus knew about this meeting, right?" Thorne asked. He sat down. " You told him?"

Thomas nodded. "Yeah, we talked this morning. I'm sure he's on his way."

Thorne fidgeted in his seat. "What happened to you?"

The beginning of a smile tipped the corners of Thomas' mouth.

"Nothing major. My workout this morning. I zigged when I should have zagged. But I handled it."

_Yes, you did. That was a good old fashioned-_

"Sorry," Marcus said, whisking himself through the door. He sat down across from Thomas.

Thorne surveyed the two and cleared his throat. "Well, I guess we can get started then. As you two are well aware, Hope for the Future has been doing quite well. But we need something to balance it out. Forrester needs to corner the edgy, rebellious market- and that is why I am spearing the reissue of the Taboo line."

Thorne focused on Thomas. "Congrats, nephew. You have your line back including a new woman's line and I want a new line for teens as well." Thorne smiled. "Think you can handle it?"

Thomas beamed.

"Good, now Marcus this is where you come in. I will need your best people on these campaigns. I'm talking full frontal media blitz. I want the media so saturated with Forrester PR that they won't know what to do with themselves. You guys working together won't be a problem, will it? I suggest you telltell me now."

Both men shook their heads.

Thorne leaned back in the chair, hands behind his head and asked "Anything you two need to hash out? Better yet, anything I need to know?"

They looked at each other. Another confirmation of head shaking sealed the deal.

"Good." Thorne said as he rose from his chair. "I can't wait to see what you guys will come up with."

Thomas extended his hand. Marcus paused and then accepted it. Both smiled, but it was obvious that Marcus' smile stopped at his eyes. Thomas saw they displayed a type of cold, calculated stare.

"Marcus, come with me. I have some ideas I want to throw at you regarding Hope. Thomas, clock's ticking." Thorne relayed as he was getting ready to leave.

Thomas picked up his sketch pad. He touched Throne's shoulder and Thorne turned around. He acknowledged Thomas' thoughts with his own nod.

"It's your time to shine. You don't need me to tell you make me proud. But someone else might. Make it quick- I mean it, back in an hour."

Thorne smiled. "Oh don't forget my sandwich. Tell Leilani to make it with the works, this time. I skipped breakfast."

Thorne walked out.

Thomas' mind was racing as he walked through the hall. Where should he start? Maybe he should give the teen line a different name-then he saw it. The arena that hosted many a battle. The habitat that almost wiped out a legacy. He hesitated. Thomas raked his hand against the heavy birch oak door and pushed.

He walked in and analyzed the room. These four walls with its many secrets. He thought how this place seduced you like a succubus weaving its evil magic on its next victim; only this vixen enticed with power. The most dangerous of all. She left no survivors in her wake, his father being the latest sacrifice.

It was empty now, exhibiting no trace of any activity. His father's possessions were removed- the next Caesar prepared to take his place. Only the mahogany desk remained. The space seemed to cast its own bewitching spell. The damage this room personified. To think one little area laid carnage to his family- the backstabbing, the lies, the secrets, the mistrust.

Mistrust- Thomas' mind replayed the day his father "retired". To the naked eye, everyone was entertained by Ridge Forrester... the larger than life public persona. But Thomas saw the private man. He saw the defeat in Ridge's eyes, the weariness in his stance. His dad's hurt of betrayal as Uncle Thorne announced his confirmation as new CEO. Thomas saw a man who finally realized that he could no longer keep the wolves at a distance. Time had made him extinct. He saw a man who struggled with his own mortality. The only way he knew how to combat it was to crush it under his grip. His father had no idea that it would crush him in the process as well.

_I must not let history repeat itself. I mustn't waiver. And my angel won't let me._

He exited, closing the door.

Thomas stood in the doorway. The sweet jasmine and orchid combination encircled him. She's such a dangerous mixture- too impossible to escape. He could never get enough of this woman.

He moved in closer, hands behind his back and whispered: "So,what's your answer?"

Thomas heard the short gasp. The papers went flying.

"Oh, Dayzee- I'm so sorry." Thomas stammered as he crouched down to help.

He stopped. He couldn't help it with this magnificent beauty in front of him. If she can leave him speechless standing...

Dayzee turned her body around.

"Thomas? You scared me to death..." She saw the cuts and bruises and dropped the papers. "Baby, what happened? Are you okay?"

Thomas winced as Dayzee touched one of his bruises. He sucked in a breath. "I'm fine."

She cupped his face in her hands. "Are you sure? The hospital's not too far. Let's go get you checked out."

"No, Dayzee. It's alright, I'm fine."

Thomas saw the concern in her eyes. That's what he loved most about her. Her compassion- the overabundance of concern for him and for others. He felt such pride that he was lucky to know and love this woman.

Dayzee was hypnotized by those blue eyes gazing back. Suddenly, they transformed into the deepest sapphire blue she had ever seen.

Thomas wasn't prepared for the kiss to knock him backwards. It did though...with Dayzee partially covering his body. He wrapped his arms around her.

_The way this woman kisses is a sin. A sin that I would gladly commit till my last breath._ _._

He quickly rolled them over; eyes locked as their breathing escaped in unison. He almost became unhinged when she wet her lips. He swore he saw her say "more". He accepted his fate as a condemned man and began his alluring engagement with her lips.

They didn't see or hear Anthony when he walked in. Anthony retreated and chuckled to himself when he thought he was out of earshot. His conversation played back with Thomas and himself regarding fate and destiny.

He looked upward. "You sure got your hands full with these two."

Anthony shook his head and smiled.

Thomas gently grazed his hand against Dayzee's stomach and felt her shiver. A smile crossed his face as he surrendered to the passion.

It amazed Dayzee how one look, one touch still had the power to reduce her to cinders. Her body felt like half flame and half ice with every intimate contact. The more Dayzee's mind told her to stop this craziness, the more her body betrayed her.

Thomas moved from her lips to dropping slow, dreamy kisses on her neck. Her eyes closed against the new insurgence.

Dayzee's conscience fought through the seductive fog Thomas created and chided- "**You know you're still in the office?"**

"Thomas?' she asked, trying to shield herself from this new onslaught. The kisses feeling like a soft rain against her skin.

Thomas uttered some response, however he discovered another area of uncharted territory and decided that he needed to explore.

"Thomas." she said more sternly, praying it would stop the sweet torture.

"Thomas!" she yelled. He stared, complete surprise on his face.

"I need to move, baby. The floor is kind of cold." she spoke softly.

Thomas crashed from his love high. He hated to admit it, but his Lady Day had him so caught up. He nodded and shifted his body. Dayzee rose with lightning speed.

He observed she stood behind the desk, the papers from earlier abandoned. She was just as effected as he was. He smiled. Oh yes, his Lady Day was full of surprises; he couldn't wait to unravel each one. Thomas reassembled the papers, then pulled back.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Which was?"

Dayzee reached for the papers again. Thomas backed away.

"Didn't you get your present this morning.?"

"I didn't open it yet. Was it something important?"

She can't deny this bond between them. He 'll play, for now.

Thomas walked up to her with a grin of amusement.

"It's alright. You can open it now, but...I already have my answer."

Dayzee cocked her eyebrow. "Do you?"

"Uh hmm." he nodded. He closed the distance between them. " Should any questions arise, I just want to make sure we are on the same page. For clarification purposes only, of course."

He leaned in. Dayzee placed a finger on his lips.

"What you need is a hose for that five alarm fire you almost created in here."

Thomas saw the familiar spark in her eyes. He rested his hands on her hips.

"If I remember correctly, I was ambushed." he said, as he pulled her closer.

Dayzee's lips formed the shape of a small "o". " An ambush was it?"

She felt so good to the touch, Thomas thought.

"Knocked me for a loop," he said. "In fact, I think I feel another-"

"Dayzee. What's this?" an all too familiar voice bellowed.

Thomas felt Dayzee's body stiffen. She turned away from Thomas.

"Well, Marcus... that would be-"

She stopped. Dayzee looked at Thomas then back to Marcus.

This ain't good, Thomas thought. He didn't like the silence at all.

Scene 9

Dayzee slipped out of Thomas' arms.

"What happened?" she asked as she walked towards him.

Marcus nodded towards Thomas and pointed.

"Why don't you ask him?"

Thomas could feel the chasm widening between Dayzee and him. The fear gnawed at his insides.

"Dayzee-" Thomas began, searching for a explanation.

She held her hand up. "No, Marcus. I want to hear it from you."

"Oh, rich boy didn't tell you? I was sure that was why he rushed over. Yeah, I knew he couldn't wait

to tell you... cause our man was always about the truth... ain't that right, Thomas?"

Thomas drove his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Didn't get enough this morning, Marcus? We could take care of that right now."

Dayzee placed both hands up.

"The _only_ thing that is going to be taken care of is telling me how _this_ happened," Dayzee said, relaying an icy stare between the two.

Dayzee focused on Marcus. "What are you doing here?"

" I came to ask you what's this about," Marcus replied displaying the key. "And so that we can talk-"

"She has nothing to say to you." Thomas answered.

Dayzee threw a stare at Thomas. The daggers in her eyes wounded his heart.

"See, that's where you're wrong, Thomas," she responded. " I have a lot to say."

Dayzee turned toward Marcus and acknowledged his bruises with a nod. " Go on, tell me."

"This was just a little misunderstanding we had this morning. We're good now, right?"

Marcus waited for Thomas' confirmation. Thomas nodded as he nonchalantly relaxed his frame against the desk.

"It's a good thing you told her, Thomas. Cause it sure sounded like you didn't want her to know about this morning. Actually, it sounded like you said 'Dayzee will have no knowledge of this'. Come to think of it- that is _exactly _what you said."

Her silence loomed between them like a heavy mist.

"Dayzee, listen," Thomas attempted.

Her pain, her disappointment was in full view. _How could you do this to me again?-_ Dayzee's eyes cried the accusation.

"Please, Dayzee-" he pleaded.

Sheer fright swept over Thomas. This can't be happening again. He could feel her slipping away.

"I need..." Thomas started.

Dayzee silenced him again.

"And?" Dayzee hurled the question at Marcus.

"That's it. It's done. I just want to know what this means." Marcus asked, holding up the key.

"Meaning?" Dayzee countered.

"Meaning this is yours. I gave this to you."

"And your bed to someone else." Dayzee said.

"Baby," Marcus cooed sweetly, " You're the one I want. There is no one else."

Thomas' head jerked up and he stood behind Dayzee. He rested his hands possessively on her shoulders then moved his hands up and down in a loving caress. He cast Marcus a challenging look.

Marcus' eyes sparked. "I explained it to you on the voice mail. Please tell me baby that you listened to the messages."

Scene 10

Thomas wasn't sure where this was headed.

Dayzee sighed. "Okay. Marcus. Yes I did receive the messages and I want you both to know my answer."

Dayzee reached for her phone. She created a little distance between her and Thomas.

_You lost her,_ his mind panicked.

She scrolled through a couple more menus, located her voice mails and halted.

Thomas heard the beeping and he felt his stomach tightening with fear. A simple word flashed across the screen- "DELETE?".

The moments ticked away and Dayzee stood frozen. It was killing him. Can he truly begin to accept this life without her?

Dayzee pushed the button. The next screen popped up- "MESSAGES DELETED".

"There's you answer Marcus."

"So it's like that?' Marcus asked coldly.

"Yes, it is. And my name is Dayzee to you."

She lifted her chin, and straightened her stance; all the while matching his icy glare. She felt Thomas rest his hand on the small of her back.

"Goodbye Marcus."

Marcus lingered for a few moments then gave a look of disgust as he took his leave. Thomas gently spun Dayzee around.

"Why Thomas?" she asked searching his eyes.

Thomas glanced at the ground and then matched her gaze.

"It was between Marcus and me. I thought you didn't need to know. Another bad decision on my part.

But understand this, I would never let any thing or any one hurt you. No one has the right to treat you like that. I had to defend you, Dayzee, and I would do it again. Because I love you."

Seconds ticked by.

"Say something, please," he coaxed.

Thomas pulled her closer. "Talk to me, Dayzee."

"Did you win?"

Confusion marked his features. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me." she said.

A smile crossed Thomas' lips. "What do you think?"

" I think the answer to your earlier question is yes."

Thomas gathered Dayzee in his arms and kissed his girl.

Scene 11

_Six weeks later_

He couldn't wait for this to be over. This office set his hives in high gear. He shifted in his seat.

"You sure this is what you want?" Thorne asked, as he leaned forward.

Thomas nodded. "This is the best decision. Trust me. I have never been sure in my life."

"Well, what can I say? I mean, I can't argue with the hottest young designer of the decade. Who stated that? Vanity Fair or was it Vogue?"

Thomas blushed. "That's not what it's about."

Thorne smiled. "You know that I support you in anything you do. But this... did you think it through ? Quite a big decision."

Thomas nodded. It felt good to have his big uncle in his corner. He has nothing but respect for this man. Since he became CEO, Thorne improved the company tenfold. Both domestic and overseas sales increased. The Taboo line turned out phenomenal profits. And the teen line soundly spoke for itself.

"Okay, then."

Thorne reached into the desk drawer and pulled out a set of keys.

" I think it would make Sally happy knowing that this old place will see daylight again. It's been far too long, Congratulations."

"Thanks," Thomas said as he reached for the keys.

"You sure about this?" Thorne asked, a look of pride and concern crossed his face.

" Absolutely."

Thomas' cell phone rang and he retrieved it. " Sorry, unc- I have to take this ."

Thomas walked into the hallway. "Hello?"

"Mr. Forrester?" the female voice asked sweetly.

"Yes, this is he."

Thomas checked the lock one more time before he walked away. This decision was right, he could feel it. He started for the car.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

Ridge straightened.

"What? A father can't visit his son and maybe invite him to lunch?"

"Sounds great. But wouldn't you rather like to be with Brooke?"

Ridge shook his head. " I thought it would be just us today. What do you say?"

_What are the chances that Lucifer is freezing in Hades right now?_

Ridge held up his keys. "How bout we take my car? We can catch up."

"Sure, " Thomas answered with a shrug.

_So this is how a lamb feels going to slaughter..._

*********************************************************************************'

"Okay, Dad," Thomas placed the glass on the table. "Why are we really here?"

Ridge took a sip of his wine and paused. He glanced at Thomas and spoke. "I have a business proposition I want to run by you."

"Go head." Thomas answered.

"The whole thing with your uncle made me stop and think. Thomas, I lost priorities. I let that office consume me. I lost track of what was important."

Ridge leaned in closer. "I want to come back under my son's tutelage."

_Not only is Lucifer freezing. I think he just fell into a coma._

"Did I just hear you correctly?" asked Thomas.

" Listen, son, " Ridge leaned back a bit. "I admit things hasn't been easy between us. Now, we have a second chance."

Ridge sighed. "With us, I always felt that something was missing. What better way than working together? My heart always belonged to designing, not corporate politics. You showed me that. Just think what we can do together."

This can't be the mighty Ridge Forrester before him? It's amazing what the imagination can conjure up.

"I believe this will bring us together in a way we never thought possible. What do you think?"

" I-" Thomas stammered as his cell phone rang. He glanced down.

"Sorry, Dad. One second." Thomas answered. " Hello?"

"Hey, 'Mr. Hottest Young Designer of the Decade'. Just read the article-"

"Sure I'll be right over." Thomas said quickly.

"Thomas?" Dayzee asked.

"Sure, give me five minutes." he said sweetly.

He clicked off and stared back at his father.

"Dad-" Thomas attempted.

"It's alright. Go head. We'll talk later."

Thomas saw the disappointment in Ridge's eyes. Did he really see some form of sincerity radiate from him?

"No, we decided on this lunch. We should continue."

Thomas reached for his menu. " I'm starved. What looks good to you?"

Pride rose in Ridge. It's small step, but it's something.

Scene 12

Dayzee stared at her phone.

"You okay?" Anthony asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." Dayzee answered, placing her phone in her pocket.

Anthony rested his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll explain later."

Dayzee turned with the intention of asking Anthony what he meant, but decided against it. Anthony and his predictions.

"Of course," she said.

Thomas stared out into space. His mind replayed their encounter at DAYZEE'S. A warm glow flowed through him. Good thing she stopped him. He really did forget where they were.

He hit the intercom button. "Andrea?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Forrester?' she replied

"Please let everyone know that I am gone for the day. Why don't you take off too? I'll need you well rested for Monday."

"Yes, sir. Have a good weekend."

"You too, Andrea."

Scene 13

"I'll take that," Anthony relayed, as he snatched the tray from Dayzee.

"Anthony, what are..?" Dayzee asked.

"Hurricane's coming. I'll finish up these customers."

"Wha-" Dayzee looked up when she saw the door open. Thomas was in front of her in two quick strides.

He locked his eyes on Dayzee. "I need to talk to you."

Thomas took hold of her arm and headed toward his favorite area of the cafe. He heard Dayzee's cries of objection but he wouldn't stop; not till they were alone.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked as Thomas gently pushed her into the office.

"This." he said in that dangerous sexy voice Dayzee knew all too well. He planted one of his mind blowing kisses on her. Intense astonishment touched her flawless cocoa features and he besieged her again.

He had no clue how it happened. Without a conscience thought, he found himself here. The need for her overpowered him.

She heard his quickened breathing as he struggled for control. A tinge of possessiveness awoke in her. No other woman did that to him and she knew it.

Thomas ended the kiss; his lips a breath away, begging for his emotions to still. Why did it feel like he needed her to breathe? Thomas rested his head on hers.

"Feeling better?" she challenged.

Could she read minds now? He placed all his attention on those inviting lips and slowly nodded.

"Want to tell me why you nearly lost it out there?"

He inched closer to his prize. "Isn't it obvious?"

Dayzee's grin flashed briefly. "And the cryptic phone call ?"

"I can explain... have dinner with me."

"No," Dayzee shook her head. "I have plans..."

Thomas kissed her again. "Have dinner with me. I'll pick you up at seven."

Dayzee shook her head in protest, only to be greeted with another kiss. This time, much longer than the last as he slowly played with her bottom lip.

"Have dinner with me." he urged.

"I told you I have plans."

Thomas showered kisses along her neck while caressing his hands against her hips.

"You don't have any plans. Beverly's out of town," he said, in between kisses.

Really? Dayzee thought as he continued his coup de main. Two can play...

"Oh, you thought it was with a _girl?" _Dayzee asked sweetly.

Thomas froze. He moved a fraction; his eyebrows lifted up in surprise

She then smiled and walked away.

"Be over by eight. Less traffic." she threw over her shoulder and readied herself for the new crowd shuffling in.

Scene 14

Damn, he can't concentrate when she looks like this... so breathtaking. This deep amethyst, strapless concoction was making him think. And not good thoughts, he admitted. It took quite an effort to keep his hands off her at the restaurant and he barely won that.

"Can I take this off now? Are we there?" Dayzee asked, slicing through his thoughts.

"No. Stop peeking." he chastised, while Dayzee tried to lift her blindfold.

It caused him to glance at her legs and her beautiful form.

_Keep it together, Forrester... almost there._

"Can I get a hint? Something?'"

He smiled. "Impatient much?"

"Fine."she teased.

She fell silent and shifted in her seat. Thomas felt his restraint slipping. He turned the corner and exhaled when he envisioned his salvation.

"We're here." he said, cutting off the engine.

Thomas hopped out and walked over to Dayzee side and reached for her hand. He rested his other hand on the small of her back to help her balance. Dayzee stepped out.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded.

He released the blindfold and pride swelled in him when he heard her gasp.

"Thomas, what is this place?"

He embraced her, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. " You are looking at the new headquarters of the Forrester Creations Taboo Line. What do you think?"

She looked at the majestic six story building. It was extremely well lit. She could make out the soft coral that bordered around the building and the huge block windows. The new trees gave the parameter a welcoming feel.

"I like it. The vibe feels good."

"How did I know you would say that?" Thomas gave her another kiss. " I was thinking the same thing. Let's go inside."

"Right now?"

"Sure. Why not? I mean, I do own the building."

"Alright, Mr. Trump. Lead the way."

Thomas reached for Dayzee's hand and they headed for the building. He set the key to the lock and walked in. They reached the second set of doors and Thomas punched a few numbers on the keypad and waited for the door to buzz.

"First floor will be cutting rooms, design, et cetera. Second floor will be offices. Not sure what to do with the others yet."

Dayzee noticed the satisfaction on Thomas' face. He seemed at peace, content.

This is the Thomas she admires. Her Thomas. This Thomas can do anything.

He turned to her. "Something else I want to show you."

Still holding her hand, Thomas located the elevator. He pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. Thomas felt Dayzee's hand grip tighter on his.

"Lady Day, you alright? he asked, concerned.

She looked at the floor. She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded.

"Don't tell me." he laughed softly.

"What?" she asked defiantly, " I have a respect for elevators- they respect me. We show our respect by avoiding each other."

Thomas rolled his eyes. Dayzee threw one of her "you think you're bold, say something" looks.

The doors opened. Thomas relaxed into one of his casual smiles.

"Come on." he tugged at her.

She stood her ground.

"Dayzee." He soothed. " You can hold on to me."

He pulled her into the elevator and secured her tightly to his body. The elevator started its ascent and Dayzee moved in even closer. He felt the tenseness leave her. Which only caused his to heat up.

_If I knew this was all it took, I would force us to use these more often._

"You can stop enjoying this now." she scolded against his chest.

Thomas laughed. He rubbed his hand up and down her back. The doors opened.

"See, was that so bad?" he whispered.

Dayzee said nothing.

"Open your eyes." he coaxed. They stepped out. Dayzee wouldn't let go.

"It's okay." he tried again.

Dayzee slowly opened her eyes.

"Wow," she said with her mouth agape.

Dayzee stepped down and completed a full three sixty inspection.

"Welcome to my new home." Thomas beamed.

Dayzee studied the place. The high ceilings were showered in skylights. A water sprinkler with an old Victorian chandelier attached gave it that vintage feel. The kitchen appliances were modern but fit in to the retro vibe. She loved how he split the room into a dining room slash living room. A simple rug covered some of the hardwood floor. She loved the built-in shelves overloaded with photography and fashion books.

"Wow. Thomas... this is- oh my goodness."

He walked up behind her and raked his fingers along her shoulders.

"So...you hate it." he joked.

She lightly jabbed at his ribs. "This is incredible. I 'm impressed."

One section caught her attention. A bay window. She saw the skyline, lit up in all its glory. Entranced, she glided toward it.

"Thomas, this view... I' m speechless. I would love to see how it looks in the daytime."

He hugged her close. "Then stay."

Scene 15

Dayzee looked up at him. She saw the heart rending tenderness of his gaze.

"Don't go, Dayzee. Look, I 'm aware of what this means. This is a big step for you, for us. But there isn't anyone else I feel this way with. I love what we share... when we are apart, I want you near me."

He dropped a shower of kisses on her lips. Thomas rested her hand on his chest.

"This belongs to you. That is something you never have to question."

"Thomas," Dayzee attempted.

"No," he shook his head. "No, don't deny it. Don't deny _us_."

His sapphire eyes confirmed what she heard. He spoke like a man who could no longer be satisfied with only a dream.

His closeness was so male, so bracing, Dayzee thought. She found it difficult to breathe.

"Let me love you." said Thomas; his husky voice shattered the silence.

Thomas traced the full softness of her lips with his tongue. Dayzee saw his sapphire eyes flame to a cobalt hue. His gaze steady, he stated the request once more- "Let me love you."

Another kiss demanded an answer. She gave a slight nod. He swept her, weightless into his arms. His eyes caressed her again, asking the question he feared to say aloud. But Thomas, with full understanding hurried to the bedroom.

This is pure madness, but when he kisses me... it's divine ecstasy- Dayzee's body screamed at her. She couldn't fight it anymore... nor did she want to. She knew Thomas was her heart and soul and she his.

Through her bewitching induced fog, she caught a glimpse of the room. Daises and white rose pedals blanketed the bedroom floor, while two red roses laid across each other in the middle of the bed. Thomas eased Dayzee down gently, reached for the roses and then joined her. He placed one in her hair while the other... he gradually guided the rose down her left shoulder, brushed it up to her neck. His lips followed in the same direction. He completed the same exploration on the right. Thomas watched as her eyes closed, hearing a soft moan escape her lips. Quickly, he stood over her, inching her dress up a fraction. He reached for both legs and slowly removed one stiletto. Thomas grazed the rose along her left leg, the right leg was greeted with the same attention.

_So beautiful, like an enchanting goddess._

Thomas laid down beside her. He watched intently as the rose continued its journey, stopping at her hip.

_I'll take it from here... _and he did.

Scene 16

Her eyes flew open and saw the white box with the letter "D" emblazoned on it; wrapped in a maroon bow.

She must be up by now, Thomas thought, as he prepared the coffee. He made a quick inspection of his shoulder seeing the light scratch marks. His Lady Day was a tigress. Oh, but she was so worth it.

Dayzee stood in the hallway and paused. It started innocently, of course. He seemed to be a mission for something in the cabinet. She took in his tempting, attractive male physique. His powerful well muscled body moved with an easy grace. The way those pajama bottoms contoured on the hips, that muscular back, those abs-

"As much as I love the attention- how do you like you eggs?" he said turning, lounging against the counter, arms casually folded across his chest.

Thomas drank her in. _The most exquisite thing I ever saw wrapped up in my sheets. I could get used to this... _

Dayzee's mind flashed on last night-good lord. As the old saying goes: "One must keep in practice." And she so does enjoy her lessons...

She cleared her throat. "Where is my dress?"

"Morning."

"Morning... where's my dress?"

His head dipped for a second and returned with a smile. "At the cleaners. Should be back this afternoon."

"And this?" she inquired. Dayzee held up the objects in question.

Thomas rolled his eyes. So sexy when he does that, she thought

"Why, Dayzee. I think that's what they call an outfit. You might need that to go outside. If you want stay here, though... it's optional."

Dayzee gave him one of her looks. He smiled again.

"It's from the Taboo line. You're the first to test it."

"Thomas, there's enough clothes..."

"Because today, my objective is to have you all to myself. Consider yourself kidnapped, Lady Day."

"Thomas, the cafe-"

He waved his hand. "Already taken care of."

"I have no other shoes..."

Thomas held his hand up. "Took care of that too. They are on their way."

He turned around and walked over to the fridge. He stood in front of it, when he heard:

"_They_? Thomas... it's Saturday."

He closed the fridge, looked at her, eggs in hand. "Dayzee, I 'm a Forrester. We make things happen."

Dayzee's brows arched mischievously at his smug satisfaction. "You give yourself a lot of credit, don't you?"

Thomas placed the carton on the counter and rested his hands on her hips. He was so envious of that sheet right now.

"You do so much for everyone else and you ask for nothing in return. I wanted to be the one to do something for you. That's why I wanted you all to myself for the entire weekend...to show my appreciation."

He bowed his head and kissed her with all the love and desire he felt. He pulled her closer to concentrate on other areas. The sheet started to loosen. She moved and adjusted it as she turned toward him.

"How long before they get here?" she asked.

Thomas tried to recompose himself. " An hour, two tops."

He heard the _whoosh_ of the sheet as it dropped to the floor. The suggestion of her nubile curves was evident in her walk back to the bedroom.

"Better get to work then, baby." She sighed seductively. "You know how impatient I can be."

_Whatever the lady wants... _

Scene 17

Her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Miss Leigh." She could hear the sexiness ooze through the phone.

Dayzee looked over shoulder and moved to where she thought was more secluded.

"Morning." she answered.

"I was calling to inquire about your weekend- did you enjoy yourself?"

She smiled.

"Yes, it was quite... _satisfying. _And yours?"

"Ravishing. In fact, I didn't want it to end. Are you aware how beautiful you looked wrapped around me this morning?"

"Thomas!" she gasped.

"I only speak the truth, Miss Leigh. You have captivated me like no other."

So smooth. Oh, this man.

He continued. "The purpose of my call is to request your presence with me this evening."

"Did you not have enough of me over the weekend?"

She heard the provocative laugh. His voice dropped an octave.

"Oh, I can never get enough of you, Lady Day."

Did she feel her skin flush? Was she blushing?

Thomas grew silent for a moment. "I'm afraid I have to cut this short. My apologies. Perhaps we can take this up later?"

"Of course."

"Excellent. Oh, and Dayzee?"

"Yes?"

"I plan to have you wrapped up in my sheets like that again very soon."

Thomas clicked off.

Dayzee shut her phone off and shook her head. She heard his words replay in her mind. This one is dangerous. Back to work, she decided and found herself in front of Leilani.

"Didn't he just drop you off?" Leilani asked.

"And?" Dayzee asked, flexing an eyebrow.

Now it was Leilani turn to smile. "Nothing. Just you two are too cute, that's all. Something told me that he was going to be your undoing... in a good way. Just one look at him and you can tell that boy knows how to _relax _a girl."

"Leilani." Dayzee warned.

She smiled once more. " Gotta go."

Dayzee stood there speechless. Was it that obvious? What if it was?, her mind challenged. She had someone who loved her, unconditionally. This one wasn't going to be just a tourist. She could finally let go.

She walked over to her new customer.

"Hi. How can I help you?" she asked, removing her pad from her mini apron.

The woman put her menu on the table. Dayzee froze. Surprised eyes met cold ones.

"Yes, you can. You can start by telling me where my daughter is."

Scene 18

What does she want?

"Let me get you another waitress," Dayzee remarked, as she started to walk away.

"Buddah," she began.

Dayzee whirled around, the hurt and anger clearly visible on her face. "No! Don't you dare! You lost the right to call me that the minute you pimped me out to foster care."

How dare she, Dayzee thought bitterly. One word, a kind act of compassion in that courtroom would have changed everything.

The stranger lowered her head as if memories and time could erase themselves.

"Dayzee, please." the uninvited person started and then paused. "Your mother... my sister. I couldn't interfere. Besides, how could I help you if I wasn't there."

Dayzee's eyes grew wide at the audacity of this woman.

"You weren't there? YOU weren't there? I saw you in the back of the room. The judge asked 'if there was anyone that might speak on your behalf?' I even looked in your direction. Hoping, no, _praying _that you would say something, anything and you didn't say not one word. He repeated the question and you said nothing."

Dayzee threw hands up and breathed. Forgiveness was asking a little too late.

"I will not have you cause me to make a scene by pretending that is just one happy family reunion. Get out."

She reached for Dayzee's arm and Dayzee pulled away.

"I said get out."

The woman reached for Dayzee again. Dayzee backed away.

"Listen, I know she talked to you before she left. You could always get through to her... just tell me where she went. Tell me if she's alright. Please."

Dayzee saw the tears fill the woman's eyes. Quite the actress. She almost sounded sincere.

"I can't help you." Dayzee said, disgusted by the fake concern.

The woman reached into her purse, rummaged a bit and then located a card.

"I'm staying here till next week. If you hear anything- please."

Dayzee watched as the woman walked away. The toll of worry revealed itself in her gait. Her shoulders were slightly hunched. Her high heels made a hollow sound as it struck against the hardwood floor. She watched warily as the woman caught her gaze. This person wanted to say something, but chose to stay silent and left.

Dayzee studied the card. The Cardinal Rohas Inn. The place was a good forty- five minutes from here. She flipped the card back and forth. She walked over to the trash can and hesitated.

She pulled her phone out and punched the numbers on the keypad.

"Hey, can you meet me in twenty minutes? Good. Same spot? See you in a bit."

Dayzee shut her phone and placed the card in her pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 19

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Ridge answered, lingering at the door. " I could come back later."

Thomas whirled around in his chair. "No, Dad it's okay. Is something wrong?"

Ridge sauntered in. " I came by to see you."

Ridge stilled for a moment. He set his full attention to Thomas. "Have you given any thoughts to my proposal?"

Thomas looked down at his desk and rose . "Dad-"

Ridge held his hand up. " Look, I understand your hesitation son. But I know this can work. With your designs and my knowledge...we would be unstoppable."

"Discussing world domination again, big brother?" Thorne asked, leaning against the doorway. "Then again, that is your favorite topic."

Scene 20

Dayzee knew it was her by the rhythmic _click click_ of her heels when they struck the marble floor.

"Hey D," the visitor said as she graciously slid into the chair next to Dayzee.

She was working her power lavender suit with her matching stilettos. A beautiful pearl choker rested neatly against her mahogany skin. She smiled as Dayzee slid the martini in front of her. She nodded her thanks and Dayzee returned it with her own.

"How are things in the celebrity shopper's world?" Dayzee asked, sipping on her wine.

Kenya shifted a little in the chair and smiled. " The usual. You tell them not to wear it... they do it anyway and then give you the stink eye as if you planned a whole conspiracy against them."

Kenya shook her head, remembering her last client's disaster. She continued. " I distinctly told that girl not to wear that outfit. But, oh no- she had to prove me wrong, make a statement."

Kenya stopped to take a small sip: "And that she did. The number one worst dressed on every list. Speaking of making a statement..." She placed the martini glass gingerly on the counter. " What's this I hear that you have caught the attention of some young up and coming designer? Something about 'the hottest of the decade', I think?"

Dayzee provided a sheepish grin. " I don't know what you're talking about."

Kenya nudged her. "Damn girl when you said you had goals, you weren't kidding."

Dayzee saw the seriousness take over Kenya's demeanor. "You know, I'm proud of you right? After what you went through, you deserve some happiness." Kenya paused, glanced down at the floor, back at Dayzee and asked: "Are you happy, D?"

Was she? He told he loved her, had he not shown it? He said that his heart belonged to her, right? Why can't she bring herself to fully believe it? What demons still pursued her?

"We're not here to talk about me." Dayzee answered, tabling the question for another time. She sighed heavily, steadying herself.

"Kenya, your mother stopped by today-"

Kenya stopped in mid drink. "_My _mother? Oh, is that what she said?"

"Actually, she asked me where her daughter was."

Dayzee concentrated on the wine swirling around her glass.

Kenya's voice dripped contempt. "Her daughter? _Now _she wants to play Mom."

She shook her head and locked onto Dayzee. "What did you tell her?"

Dayzee swallowed her drink and felt the tightening in her throat ease a little. "Nothing. But she gave me this though." She handed Kenya the card. " She said if I hear anything to call her... I thought I'd give you the chance."

Kenya picked it up, gave a quick glance and threw it back down.

"Tell her she missed it. After what they did? Did she really think we would forget? Oh course, he didn't have anything to do with it, right? Did she mention-"

"No," Dayzee answered, anger sparking to the surface. " I wouldn't let her get that far."

"Good. Cause he's not worth the breath anyway. In fact, they can both kiss my-"

"Ladies," the bartender smoothed out in his silky voice. They looked up.

"That gentleman over there," he gestured to the left side of the room. They both looked at the mystery man. Kenya smiled as the bartender continued. "would like to know if he could buy your next round."

They turned back around. Stunned.

"Is that?" Dayzee asked, breaking the silence.

Kenya nodded. "By that, you mean Juan Carlos Reyes, the hottest thing to leave Brazil since the thong? Yes, that would be him. Congratulate me, I just discovered my next victim."

Kenya saw the surprised look on Dayzee's face.

"Strictly business of course." Kenya beamed.

"Of course," Dayzee repeated and took a sip of her wine.

Dayzee studied Kenya as she began primping herself. That man had no clue that Hurricane Kenya was about unleash her fury full force. She heard Kenya whisper "thanks." as the next drink was presented to her.

"Seriously though,Dayzee- I have nothing to say to that woman. If you want to talk to her, then..."

Kenya slowly removed herself from the bar stool. " Thanks for the heads up."

Once that radar hones in, Dayzee thought. Still, she couldn't blame her though. She looked at the card

once more. The room number 3622 scrawled across the top toyed with her conscience. The person in that room could have the key to the inner peace she sought. Her demons quieted at last. Dayzee placed the card in her purse.

"Looks like the prodigal daughter has returned." she said, finalizing her drink with one huge sip. She rose from the stool, ready to embark towards destiny.

Scene 21

A thought pierced through Dayzee which caused her to pause. What will this solve? Will it be the truth or just some lie she created to appease her? Either way, she had to know. She knocked lightly at first, then chose to increase the pressure.

"Just a minute," the stranger responded. Dayzee thought she heard some shuffling of things through the door. She knocked again.

"Coming, one minute... Kenya, baby. I'm so glad-" Dayzee heard; watching the door whisk open. "Dayzee."

Dayzee could not mistake the disappointment in her voice. Why did this woman always regard her like an afterthought?

"Aunt Ella."

The woman simply nodded and gestured for Dayzee to enter. Aunt Ella peeked her head out, looking in both directions before she asked: " Kenya with you?"

"Me first. Why are you here?"

"I told you. I came to find my daughter."

Dayzee observed this woman. She was a few inches taller than her mother. Her hair fell in loose curls down to her shoulders with only a slight peppering of gray around the forehead. She possessed that willowy frame like the rest of the Leigh women. Her flawless chocolate skin and her laugh lines

complemented her features. But it was her eyes that told a different tale. They lacked warmth. If the eyes were a window to the soul- Dayzee saw nothing. Dayzee wondered if she shivered because the temperature suddenly dropped in the room or due to the coldness in this woman's heart?

"I told you I can't help you." Dayzee countered.

"She's my daughter."

"She's my sister first. Or have you forgotten?"

Scene 22

Aunt Ella landed like a rag doll on the bed and sighed.

"How can I...when the sight of you constantly reminds me?"

She motioned toward the door. " If you won't help me, then we have nothing more to talk about. If you don't mind..."

Her voice trailed off; she waved at the door again. Ella laid down, turning her back towards Dayzee.

"Not this time." Dayzee said, flipping Ella to face her. "We're not through talking."

"I think we are." Ella returned, coldly.

"Why did you do it?"

"Nothing was done to you, Dayzee."

"Is that how you see it?"

Ella sat up and then rose from the bed. "Crystal."

Dayzee created a little distance between them. If she didn't, she wasn't sure what she might be capable of.

"Of course, because you played God with our lives. Nothing special, right? I mean, you got what you wanted. Your precious Kenya. So what if I had to suffer in the process?"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic." Ella responded, waving a hand in the air.

" I grew up with an addict. Sometimes we didn't have enough to eat. Sometimes it was a toss up on whether we had a place to stay. When child services stepped in, I thought this was my chance at a real family...because family loves you no matter what, at least that's what I was told. Except you never believed that, did you?"

Dayzee inched closer. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Don't be ridiculous. " Ella's face changed to disbelief and then greeted Dayzee with her back again. Dayzee whirled her around.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she asked, her tone much harsher than the last.

"You have all the answers, don't you? That was always your problem."

"Well, I 'm here. Now's your chance to school me. Go head, _Auntie_. Enlighten me."

"Get out."

"No, not till you answer my question. Why?"

Ella whirled around. "I heard you! You want to know so much. You're right, I hate you. You sicken me. How can I love something that reminds me that my sister slept with my husband?"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update everyone. Apparently, my muse decided to take a vacay without me. (How rude!) But she is back and that's a good thing. :D Just these few lines to say thank you to my readers who have been enjoying it so far and also thank you for your patience. Please feel free to leave comments and reviews. (sigh) Here we go! :-) _

Scene 23

"Thorne." Ridge answered as he turned around.

"Ridge." Thorne replied, an exact match to Ridge's tone.

Both stepped forward and exchanged stares.

_Oh god, I'm about to have Armageddon in my office..._

"Unc, nice to see you. What brings you round?" Thomas patted Thorne on the shoulder and placed himself between the two.

"I came to check up on my star pupil," Thorne said, refusing to shake Ridge's stare. " First day, new office … I wanted to make sure that you weren't too distracted. Looks like I made it just in time."

Thomas caught Ridge's facial reaction out of the corner of his eye. _Here they go_-

"Dad," he said quickly walking back to his desk and hitting the intercom, "how about Andrea give you a quick tour of the place? Andrea?"

"Yes, Mr. Forrester?"

"Can I see you in my office for a moment?"

Thomas released the button. Within minutes, Andrea knocked.

"As soon as you get back, we'll talk Dad." Thomas smiled.

He watched as Ridge followed Andrea out. _One down_-

" You mind telling what your beloved father is up to?" Thorne asked. The rage emblazoned his features.

Scene 24

"Mom told me different." Dayzee answered, her defiance clearly visible.

Ella laughed sarcastically. " Now why would an addict lie to her daughter?"

"For the same reasons that a molester lies to his wife." Dayzee uttered.

Dayzee felt the sting before she had time to react. Ella's chest heaved against her heavy breathing.

"_You_ will show some respect! Don't ever say that about your uncle again."

"How does it feel to still cover for him after all these years?"

"That's enough."

"A little too close to home? You should be used to that."

"I said that's enough."

Ella spun around.

Dayzee moved closer. " Is that why me and Kenya apart? Afraid of the truth?"

"You really think your momma was sweet and innocent in this? Did she ever tell you how she used to throw herself at him? How she used to entice him ? Make him come to her rescue-"

"You mean, how he would find time to be alone with her? How he would tell her that if she told anyone, no one would believe her because it was his word against hers? That you wouldn't mind sharing him?"

Ella swung at her again, however Dayzee anticipated her. She clicked her tongue, waving a finger at Ella.

"The last one was a one time deal, auntie dear." Dayzee remarked through clenched teeth. "Weren't you taught to play nice?"

Scene 25

Thomas released a sigh of frustration and reached for his sketchpad off the bookcase.

"Thorne, whatever Dad has planned or not planned- I can handle it."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Do I have to remind you of what occurred during you father's last ego trip?"

Thomas' anger rose as the intruding memories flashed in his mind. All those months in the basement. Thomas walked on eggshells around him, proving his loyalty more than once. Ridge would dangle a chance of forgiveness and then snatch it away; like a child pestering a lion at the zoo.

"Still here you are... leading the snake into the garden." Thorne emphasized with a wave of his hand.

"I haven't done anything yet... he is my father."

"All the more reason to be on guard. What did he ask for this time? The blood of a newborn, perhaps?"

Thomas shook his head.

"Dad made me an offer."

Thorne's eyebrows rose.

Thomas felt his uncle's eyes follow him as he sat down.

"Well?" Thorne asked.

" It's alright, son. I'll tell him. I asked him to rejoin the company under Taboo. Thomas and I are going to be partners again, right?" Ridge answered, arms folded across his chest.

Thomas cringed in his seat as two pairs eyes stared him down.

_Damn, I should have took my losses with Armageddon..._

Scene 26

Ella located a chair and sat down.

"Boy, you? You are definitely your mother's child alright, right down to every rotten bone." Ella hissed.

"You're just like your mother-always expecting someone to take care of your messes. Once again, I have to carry the load and bear it."

Dayzee let the confusion mark her face. " What are you talking about?"

Dayzee viewed the shock consume Ella.

"Nothing. Just leave."

"What did you mean?" Dayzee asked.

"_Now _I have something you want?" Ella questioned incredulously. " My, how the tables have turned. Tell me where she is."

"Go to hell."

"Guess we're at a standstill, then."

Dayzee reached for the doorknob when Ella's words echoed in her ear:

"Your mother has been in a coma for the last two months. Your Uncle Preston will have the honor of pulling the plug next Friday. Not soon enough, if you ask me."

Scene 27

Dayzee gripped the doorknob. "What?"

"You heard me."

"You're lying."

"Am I? The hospital bill looks real to me."

Dayzee shut the door, advancing a few steps towards Ella. She shook her head. " It's not true."

"Don't believe me? This should help." Ella reached for her purse on the desk. She rumbled through and pulled out an envelope.

"Here," she waved the evidence in a hurried motion.

Dayzee's hands trembled, her eyes refusing to believe. That sinking feeling hit. In the upper corner voiced "ST MARY'S OF THE GENESSEE MEMORIAL HOSPITAL". Her mother's name was centered in the middle, with the words "CARE OF MRS. ELLA GAINES". Dayzee swallowed hoping that it would ease the tension in her throat.

"Not good enough?" Ella asked, providing a questionable look. " We can call Preston-"

"How did it happen?" Dayzee asked hoarsely.

"Your mother doing what she does, of course. Wrecking havoc and damning the consequences. But that's always been your mother's way. And somehow you turned out-"

"What happened?" Dayzee asked, leaving no question about the edginess in her voice.

Ella aligned herself as she crossed her legs. She examined her nails as she spoke.

"She was such a mess, the last time you entered foster care, Dayzee. She swore this was it. She was gonna straighten up and fly right. So she came back home. Well, my home. She cleaned herself up, rehab, the works... until Child Services claimed they couldn't find you. And since you were almost of adult age by then, it would be a waste of their time to locate you. She even tried on her own. With my money, obviously, but to no avail. Every private investigator said the same thing- you didn't want to be found. Imagine her surprise when she sees you on the TV accepting the keys to your dream place. Not some regular middle class family, but _the _Forresters, no less. You practically wiped her off your radar. How could she compete with that? So mommie dearest diverted back to what she knows. This time she created one doozy of a Molotov cocktail-take too long to rattle off how many drugs they found in her

system. Doctors think she was brain dead before she even hit the floor."

She looked at Dayzee, the coldness and hatred penetrating her amber orbs. She glanced down at her nails once more, pretending to brush away some dirt off the surfaces.

"How tragic for a mother to lose a bond with her child. It's almost like the damage can never repair itself. Is that how you feel at times, Dayzee? Quite a burden... knowing that you possibly assisted in the demise of the woman who gave you life."

She rolled her eyes; her hands in mocked prayer. "_Thank_ God, my darling Kenya and I are not like that."

Dayzee couldn't move. The numbness controlled her.

"I want you to know how much I struggled with my decision to say anything," Ella said, placing her hand on Dayzee's shoulder. Dayzee recognized the reeking sentiment of sarcasm.

Dayzee quickly moved away. The confines of the room was starting to entrap her. She felt constricted.

She glanced at the door.

"Thank you." Dayzee answered distractedly.

Ella walked over to the mini fridge and retrieved a tiny bottle of whiskey. "If there's anything we can do. Just know that your family is here for you."

With one final turn, Ella poured the liquid into the glass. She heard the soft closing of the door and sighed. She yanked at the nightstand drawer and took out a cigarette. God, she couldn't wait for that heifer to leave. That child twisted her nerves. Ella had to admit it was quite humbling to see that abomination knocked off her pedestal. She lit the cigarette, inhaled and felt the calmness take over. She needed that, she thought as a smile crossed her lips.

Scene 28

Dayzee wasn't aware that she was in the car until she noticed her hands tightly gripped on the wheel. Tremors bombarded her. Then stillness. She stared at the zooming traffic.

How could her mother be dying? A coma? Impossible. Why now?

She dialed the number.

"Hello?"

The words would not form. She tried to speak-

"Dayzee? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Thomas, " she whispered.

His voice heightened with concern. "Dayzee, what happened?"

"Thomas, I..."

Tell him**-I need you.** Why can't she tell him?

"Please, Lady Day. You need to tell me where you are."

"Cardinal Rohas." she answered meekly.

"I am on my way. Don't move, angel. Okay? I'm coming."

Dayzee ended the call. She stared out at the traffic again. Angel, he called her. Dayzee scoffed at the word. According to her aunt, she was the reason for her mother lying in some hospital bed. Angel of death suited her better, she thought; waves of guilt crept into the crevices of her mind.

Thomas pulled into the next space near Dayzee and whipped the car into park. He hopped out and tapped on her window. She didn't respond, just continued staring at the traffic. He tapped again, this time a little harder and called out to her. Dayzee turned toward him; a glassy look hooded her eyes. Thomas motioned at the lock. She glanced down and unlocked the car.

Thomas slowly opened the door. " Dayzee, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Let me take you home. We'll pick the car up later."

No response.

"Dayzee." he soothed. " Let's go home."

He leaned over and removed the keys out of the ignition. He held his hand out, watching her lightly placing her hand in his. He made sure she was secure as he placed her in the passenger side of his car.

Scene 29

Thomas' face filled with worry. So many questions he wanted to ask, but he decided not to push. He had to be patient. He rolled into her parking spot at her apartment.

He noticed Dayzee left her keys in the door. He watched as she sat down on the couch, acting as if she

had been rendered mute. Thomas reached for the keys and closed the door.

This wasn't his Dayzee; this shell before him. She folded into herself, pushing him out. He fought so hard to break through those barriers she created, only to find himself blocked by them again. He said he would fight for her and he meant it.

Thomas sat down next to her. " Dayzee," he said, cupping her face in his hands. "Lady Day, look at me."

He paused for a moment. "Whatever it is Dayzee- we will get through it. But I can't help you unless you tell me... what is it?"

She tipped her head a little. In one smooth motion, he was able to cause her to focus on him again.

"I 'm here for you always. You know that don't you?"

Dayzee nodded.

"Then what is it, angel? Tell me."

The tears escaped. " It's my fault. I killed my mother and it 's all my fault."

Scene 30

Thomas held her close. "Don't be ridiculous."

Dayzee moved in closer, nodding against his chest. "It's true, Thomas."

She proceeded to tell him everything, from what happened at the shop to the bombshell that Aunt Ella launched at her today. She also discussed Kenya. He said nothing and listened

She relaxed while Thomas rubbed her back. It felt like an eternity before he spoke.

"That's it?"

She sniffed. " Yeah."

"When are you going to see your mom?"

"As soon as I can get a flight. Leilani -"

Dayzee sat up. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh no. Anthony and Leilani. They're probably wondering what happened to me. And thinking they have one heck of an absent minded boss."

Thomas encircled in his arms once more. " I think they'll understand."

He pulled out his phone.

"Thomas, what are you doing?"

He rested his finger n her lips. "Andrea? Can you check with the pilot and see how soon he can get the jet ready for..."

Dayzee shook her head. "No, Thomas."

He covered the phone with his hand. "Already done, Lady Day." Thomas went back to the call. "Sorry. We're headed for..."

"Maple Valley, Washington." she mouthed.

"Maple Valley, Washington." he repeated. "Get back to me with the details. Thank you."

Dayzee shook her head. "Thomas-"

"You are not doing this alone, Lady Day."

"But you're work. The fall line. I don't want to be-"

"You are my main priority, Dayzee."

Thomas intertwined her hands with his. "Together."

She smiled. "Together."


	4. Chapter 4

_** To My Dear and Patient Readers:**_

_** First of all, thank you. I should not have left you hangin like that and I apologize. Life did more than get in the way… it obilerated it. But my muse and I (smiley face) talked it out and we are going to try to let nothing deter us from completing this mission. So I thank you for your patience, your forgiveness and enjoy! **_

_** Jovanerporvida**_

Scene 31

Thomas paced up and down the jet.

"I'm here."

He met her with a hug. He stared at her moment, caressing her face within his hands. Thomas saw the bloodshot eyes and his heart reeled with sadness.

Holding her close, resting his head on hers, he asked: "You ready?"

Dayzee nodded into his chest. He placed one last kiss on her forehead and guided her to sit. She moved in closer to his embrace. As long as she had him, she always knew home.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" a deep baritone voice asked. He tapped a pen against his desk. "Okay, thanks."<p>

With a quick a glance over his shoulder, he picked up the phone again. He punched at the number keys and hummed along with the melodic beat. A gruff voice growled a response on the other line.

"Yeah, I need your help with something,"

* * *

><p><strong>Maple Valley, Washington<strong>

"Dayzee,"Thomas said as he turned the engine off. He lightly touched her shoulder. "Dayzee, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open. "How long have I've been out? We're at the hotel already?"

His smile flashed. "You fell asleep as soon as I put the bags in the trunk."

Dayzee surveyed the surroundings. She studied the manicured gardens fenced by cookie cutter like homes. "Where are we?"

He unbuckled his seat belt and faced her. "I had Andrea check. It came highly recommended. This cul de sac is so guarded that you need a special key chip to get in."

Thomas noticed her clouded confusion. He took her hand. "I don't want any distractions. You need this time with your family. Besides, we're only twenty minutes away from the hospital."

He dropped a kiss on her hand. "Go inside. I'll get the bags."

Scene 32

The stark whiteness of the hospital lights induced Dayzee to blink. Green walls bordered by the thick wooden panels contrasted against lackluster floors. She mentally started a rhythmic pace to her walk; anything to suppress that she was approaching the nurse's station. Although Thomas walked alongside her, sheltered her with one arm, the coldness of the building entrapped her like a useless blanket.

"Can I help you?" the attendant asked. She refused to look up from her paperwork.

Dayzee swallowed the block of the fear lodged in her throat. "Yes. I'm here to see Anise Leigh."

"Thank you, Shiela. I'll take it from here," a deep male voice piped in.

"Yes, Doctor." She grabbed her paperwork and scurried down the corridor.

He outstretched his hand. "Hello, Miss?"

She returned the handshake. "Dayzee. Miss Anise Leigh's daughter. And this is Thomas."

_This is Thomas?_ Thomas felt a sharp knot in his stomach. What did that mean?

The gentleman outstretched his hand. "Nice to meet your both. I'm Doctor Claremont. I am assigned to your mother's case. However, I wished we had met under better circumstances."

She nodded. "How did this happen?"

"Please." He gestured toward the couch.

"Now...Miss Leigh is it? How much do you know about your mothers' condition? Has your aunt shared anything with you at all?"

Her head lowered. "Not much. My aunt told me they were taking her off support this Friday."

Doctor Claremont nodded. "That is correct. However, it is our policy not to proceed until all parties regarding the patient is in agreement. Mrs. Gaines stated she tried numerous times to contact you and received no response. Now that both parties are here to make a decision-"

He peered at the floor, blew out a small breath and continued.

"I understand you do not have an easy choice here. But in my professional opinion, there is not much we can do for your mother. We've tried to keep her comfortable to the best of our abilities. I wish I could tell you she will make a full recovery…I do not see that happening. I'm so sorry."

Dayzee felt walls close around her, her air imprisoned. She felt a movement on her shoulder and discovered Thomas' hand. He set his other hand across hers.

"Can I see her now?" she pleaded.

"Of course." Doctor Claremont reassured.

He reached into his pocket. Hesitation marked his expression as he flipped the envelope between his fingers.

"I believe this is yours."

Doctor Claremont released the item and immediately checked his phone.

"Let me not delay you any longer," he rose. "Shall we?"

She nodded and they entered the room.

* * *

><p>Dayzee did not know what sickened her first, the shell who occupied the hospital bed or the machines that forced life into her. Her ageless beauty now betrayed by the drugs that racked her system. Eyelids drooped. Slivers of grey adorned her hair.<p>

"Mom?" she asked.

Dayzee sprinted to the bed.

"Mom?" she whimpered. She rubbed the back of her mother's hand then brushed her mother's forehead. "Can you hear me? It's Buddah."

Another fit of tears bubbled to the surface. Dayzee felt the reassurance of Thomas' hand and she reached for it.

"Please, Mom. Wake up. I need to know you're okay. I have so much to tell you. I'm begging you."

She eyeballed her mother's arm. The tracks along the inside of Anise's appendage weaved an unsettling pattern; some lines crisscrossed others. Despite the inane maze it fashioned, the truth refused to conceal itself. The life-sustaining liquid bled through her permable skin.

Thomas heard the buzz and glanced at his phone. Dayzee rested her hand against his shoulder.

"It's okay. I know it's important. I'll be fine."

His concerned blue eyes measured her soft features. She gave him a nod.

"Go head."

"Be back in a minute." he replied, placing a quick peck on her cheek.

Scene 33

"Hello, Son."

"Dad."

"Are you guys alright? How's Dayzee?"

"Fine. She's okay, considering."

"You had me worried the way you rushed out of the room like that."

Ridge's sigh passed between them.

"Look, Dad. I have to get back. Dayzee needs me…"

"I understand. Just let her know that we will keep her in our prayers."

"Okay."

"Thomas?"

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't… you know, trying to put you in a corner with Thorne today. Your uncle-let's just say he knows what buttons to push."

Now Thomas exhaled. "Don't worry about it, Dad. I get it. But I really have to go…"

"Alright. Take care of each other."

"We always do. Bye Dad." he clicked off.


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 34

With a weighted sigh, Dayzee took a seat. She inspected the imposter before her and tried to locate some type of connection. There was a time when her mother hung the moon and stars…like most sand pedestals, time eroded the foundation. Her demons prayed on her and now feasted on the remains.

Her mother's presence entered the room as she read the note:

**_Dayzee:_**

**_ If you're reading this, it means two things. One, I am almost gone or close to it._**

**_ I realize this comes much too late. I know I was not the greatest mother in the world. While other children were performing in school plays, meeting up with friends- you were too busy roaming the streets looking for me. Or where your next meal came from. Where we would find shelter. I stole your childhood and I can never forgive myself._**

**_ I love you so much. Never doubt that. But I ask for you to forgive me, Buddha. Watching you with the Forresters, succeeding despite what I did to you, made my soul cry out. It made the pain more real. All I ask is you don't blame yourself. It was all me. So this is my last request._**

**_ Let me go, Buddha. There is no reason for me to be here. My time is up sweetheart. You deserve happiness. I hate to admit, it can't happen with me around. You can still live yours. But first, thank you. Because of you, I finally understood. You taught me there's more to life than my next high. I wanted to do right by you. I got clean. For once, I was able to breathe. So, thank you. It's okay, Buddha-I love you._**

**_ MOM_**

"That's all you have to say?"

Dayzee shook her head, battling the mounting rage and frustration inside. "Not acceptable. You talk to me, dammit. You wake up and tell me why. You tell me how to fix this."

"Can't fix what's already broken, sweetheart. When will you learn?"

Dayzee went rigid.

"The long last vagabond has returned, I see." Uncle Preston stepped forward. "Welcome home."


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 35

"Stay away from me."

"Is that how you treat your favorite uncle? Why don't you give loving family a hug? See? I even brought flowers."

Dayzee jumped up and moved toward the nightstand.

"Come any closer and I swear…"

"Stop, Buddha. No need to make a scene, now. Besides, Anise and I have been making amends for some time."

"Of course, you made amends. How can you not when the other participant is incapacitated? From what I hear, that how you always like it."

Where the hell was the call button? She checked the bed with a frantic pace. Wires created endless chains of confusing labyrinths.

"Oh, Buddha-"

"Dayzee."

He dismissed her comment. "It hurts you made assumptions without all the facts. What Anise and I had…"

"Rewriting history?"

Preston's laugh lines on his right cheek twitched.

"You can't change facts, Dayzee."

She circled the bed. The doting uncle routine soured her stomach.

"Now that's the most truthful thing you said. You think you _friend _appreciates what you're going to do?"

His mouth thinned with displeasure.

"I've made my peace. My conscience is clear."

"Well, that's good to know."

He eased forward. There was no disguising the menace in his voice.

"That was always your problem, little girl, always playing in grown folks business-"

"Her name is Dayzee," Thomas declared, shutting the door. "And I suggest you watch your tone."

* * *

><p>"Well, well." Preston sneered. "Aint this cute. So you're the big shot that won my niece's heart."<p>

He offered his hand. "Preston Gaines."

Thomas ignored him and marched to Dayzee.

"Lady Day, you alright?"

Preston's impassioned voice rose, causing both to stare.

"Alright? Of course, why wouldn't she be? She's with family, ain't she? You really think I would let any harm come to Buddha?"

"You have no right to call me that." Dayzee cried out.

"I see living in the California sun has changed you somewhat."

He pointed his finger at Thomas. "And you. What are your intentions toward my flesh and blood?"

Thomas pulled Dayzee closer.

"I believe that's none of your business." he added.

"That is where we disagree. Anything involving my niece will _always_ be my business."

"How chivalrous of you. I'm sure her mother would appreciate your attention to detail."

Thomas flexed an eyebrow to drive home his disgust.

"Dayzee, you better reign in your friend here. I might forget we are in a hospital. A Christian one as well."

"Then you should remember your manners." a voice piped up.

Kenya stood in the doorway.

"Oh good. The gang's all here. So glad I didn't miss the reunion."


End file.
